


Let's Get Physical

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Awkward Carol Danvers, Except when he doesn't, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Peter Quill, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Spider-Man and Captain Marvel's relationship is going great. They're happier than they've ever been and their friends and teammates accept their new feelings.Or they do, until they get rather... frisky, and find themselves in awkward situations involving the two.How 'fun'...





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay!  
Peter and Carol are back in the spotlight (mostly) after my last story, and this is gonna look more at the 'extra' romantic parts of their relationship. And the rating is still still good for everyone, but be prepared for rather forward scenes.  
Oh, and the Avengers are here too, just to get grossed out of course :)

**Avengers Tower...**

It was a regular day at the Tower today, and currently most of the Avengers where lying around not doing much. There were no super villains threatening to squish the world, or something weird like that, and most find that they didn't have much to do.

Until Quill ran in spouting a million words a minute. (Most Avengers realised their lazing was going to be interrupted now, just great)

"-I am _scarred!_ SCARRED I tell you! I mean, it was cute at first, but now I swear I'm three seconds to walking onto a porn set every time I see the two!" The Earth's Mightiest Heroes groaned at the statement, realising the space pirate was talking about Peter and Carol, (yet) _again_. They had found that the man would come and gripe to them at the worst possible moments, usually while they were in the middle of something important. 

So far, he had got Tony while he was working on a new armour, startling the man, and causing him to accidently damage the new suit pretty badly. He whined to Steve during an intense training session, causing the man to lose his concentration and fall of the wall (lucky for a pretty decently armoured suit, huh). For this accident, Quill got a talking to, but it (quite obviously) didn't stop him. The last person he'd interrupted was Jessica, when he went to complain he walked into a rather... _private _moment, and was almost (literally) killed.

"I thought you were happy that they were together?" Steve asked.

Quill sighed, "I do, but I swear Old Cap, between losing my job as Ultimate Wingman and the scene I just walked in on, it's lost all the prettiness involved." Steve groaned at the 'Old Cap' nickname, and the whole gripe got him a look from Jessica.

"Seems you can't help but walk in on people, Quill", she shot at him, and upon hearing her, he almost bolted out the room.

"I didn't mean _to_-on both occasions- but let it be stated, I vote we put restrictions on 'romance' at the tower."

"That's a pretty big statement, Space Boy, why should we even consider it?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ho ho, I'll tell you _why _alright!", the space outlaw started.

**Five minutes ago...**

Alright, let's set the scene. We got the Avengers' landing pad in the back, while our new favourite couple are sitting in the enclosed area across from it. 

"You don't really think you could beat me in a criminal round up competition do you?", Spider-Man asked his girlfriend.

She gave him a look and said, "'Course I could, I'm basically invincible for one, got super strength _AND _I'm way faster than you, so I could stop more crimes in time."

"Fair points, but let me ask you this: if you go in for your 'effective' take down, what do you think the criminals would give you if they reviewed their take downs?"

Carol thought for a minute, then knew she'd been beat. "They'd give me a low score... but I'd still take more down."

"Maybe, but I reckon you gotta have more class in take downs."

"I'm not going to start leaving 'hi there' notes on the bad guys I fight", she stated, laughing. Peter just gave a slight nod, understanding how it was a really cheesy thing to do (not that he'd _stop_).

The spider hero moved closer to the space Captain, leaning in and saying, "I bet I could beat you in a fight."

Carol gave him a quizzical look, "and how would you do _that_?"

Her boyfriend gave a sly smile. "I know your weak spots."

"Sure you do."

With that statement, Peter gave an even more cheeky smile and moved closer, giving her a passionate kiss on the neck. Without any warning, Carol couldn't help but let loud out a sensual moan, instantly moving her hands over her mouth, her face going an extreme shade of red.

"Told you", Spidey simply said in a smart-ass tone.

"I-you-didn't-I-I-", she stammered out, but realised any defense was futile, and just pulled him into a twice as passionate kiss. They continued this for a few moments, varying sounds and movements coming out of each other, until (unfortunately for him), Star Lord accidentally walked into the scene.

Fortunately for him, they two didn't notice him, and he left with a quiet, '_the fuck?'_.

**Present...**

"Do you see why I think we need to figure something out now?!", Quill blankly stated.

"Wait just a second, how long ago was this?" Tony asked the space outlaw.

"Uh, it was like... five or so minutes ago."

"Do you think they're still at It?" Natasha asked, all while thinking, _my EXTRA secret plan I made all that time ago has finally been completed!_

Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on your stance,) Peter and Carol came into the room. They looked _slightly_ messy, and their faces were quite red.

"Hey guys, what are ya talking about?" Peter cheerfully asked them. Their teammates looked around awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with their friends.

But of course, Natasha, the ever dutiful one, answered. "We were being informed of your 'make out' sessions, if you must know."

The half-kree and webslinger almost snapped in half with how straight they stood up after hearing that, each sputtering defenses like, "I don't know what you're talking about?" "Why'd would we do _that_?" "Did a HYDRA agent tell you that?", all defenses getting looks from the others.

"It's fine if you are", Tony stated, "just make sure Quill doesn't walk in you, or one of these days he'll become a voyeur." This got the iron avenger a glare from the man he mentioned, and in turn Captain Marvel and Spider-Man glared at the guardian.

"...Okay(?). I have to go see my aunt now anyway, so see ya guys." Peter waved while he walked out. Carol quickly caught up and said she'll go with him.

Once they had left, the Avengers tried to resume their lazing. Quill ruined it (_again_) when he quietly stated, "I am _not _a _voyeur_." The statement made all the Avengers collectively groan, while Tony gave him a look that said _are too._

**Parker Residence...**

Later after the talk at the Tower, Carol and Peter made it to the man's aunt's, and waited to be let in.

"Peter! _AND _Carol?! It's so good to see you, Carol. I thought you would have got here later, favorite nephew." May said once she opened the door.

Peter smiled and and answered, "First, I probably would've been here later, but I just decided to come earlier after an... _awkward _situation at the tower", he looked over at Carol, who was blushing. "And second, I'm your only nephew, didn't leave you much of a choice there!", he joked, getting laughs from the two ladies.

May let them in, and said she was cooking a chicken. Peter, knowing what kind of cook his aunt is, (the _bad _kind) decided he would make sure it cooked decently, leaving the Captain and his aunt alone.

"So", his aunt started, "how's everything going with you two?"

"It's good, I'm pretty sure", Carol answered, "We've been spending a lot of time together, it's been really good."

May smiled, "That's awesome. I should probably say now though instead of later, you hurt Peter, and I will _annihilate _you, even with your powers."

Carol quickly nodded to the comment, not taking the warning lightly _(at ALL). _"Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am."

Once May knew it had been taken seriously, the smile returned to the woman's face. "Excellent!", she exclaimed, and then joked, "Even after how long we've known each other, I'm gonna say it again Carol, don't call me _ma'am, _I'm not _that _old!"

Carol nodded, laughing. Peter walked in shortly after, saying dinner's ready. 

Once everyone was seated and comfortable, May decided to get Peter's position on the relationship. "So Peter, how's it going with Carol?"

"It's awesome", he answered, "everything's been good, we've spent a lot of time together recently, and it's been great." He turned to see Carol giving him a beautiful smile.

"I said the same thing."

May couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. She had a very good feeling that the couple would work out perfectly. _Good luck, and good job, _she thought.

They conversed for a little while longer, and finished their dinner, and then Peter and Carol said goodbye and left.

Not before May embarrassed them one more time.

"Don't forget to use protection!" She yelled out to the two.

Peter turned around to his aunt, his face brightly blushing. "MAY!!!", he exclaimed. She just laughed while the two left.

**Later, at Avengers Tower...**

It was late now, and our two heroes had retired to Carol's room.

"This is a lot neater than my place", Peter joked, Carol just chuckled and slowly shook her head.

"Sometimes discipline is useful, Parker."

"Sometimes, but I never find a useful way to use it."

"Is that so?", she said with a devious grin. "Maybe I'll have to show you some ways."

Peter replied with a similar look on his face. "You sure about that best Cap? No use showing me in a _'fight'_."

"And why's that?", she asked, moving herself on top of Peter.

He leaned up and quietly said as suggestively as possible, "I know your weak spots, remember?"

Carol felt herself about to lose it, and before the other could, she finished the distance between them and kissed him. "Oh, I _remember, _I'll just have to find some ways around that, won't I?"

And with that, let's just say our two favorites were in for a wild night (wink wink), and the other Avengers were lucky the rooms were soundproof.

**Author's Note:**

> And that brings this story to a conclusion!   
A bit shorter than my last story, oh well.  
Next story I think is gonna be about Captain Marvel and Spider-Man's alter ego's and what they do out of costume.  
Until then, bye :)


End file.
